Hetalia Axis powers Songfic USUK
by pikaremo
Summary: A bunch of songs that gives me inspiration to write.


**USUK Songfics.**

**The Captain - Biffy Clyro**

Arthur watched from the crowd as Alfred saluted his general and was made captain of the 36th fleet in the Military. He caught Arthur's eye and something told Arthur that if Alfred wasn't meant to keep a straight face, he'd be bouncing off the walls. The applause died down and the ceremony ended. Arthur waited for Alfred who hugged him when he came out.

"Please tell me why you got that Now? I've been asking for Ages." Arthur begged.

Alfred pretended to think about it,

"I was a hero."

Arthur sighed, then laughed.

No matter how much he loved him, Alfred was Alfred. He kissed his forehead, and the couple walked home hand in hand.

**Poker face - Lady Gaga**

Arthur stared into Alfred's eyes. He knew Alfred was close to breaking. He couldn't be tough forever. Finally it happened, and tears streamed mercilessly down his cheeks. Arthur took him into his arms, and though he knew that whispering, "It's ok," to him repeatedly wouldn't help, he still did. Alfred's sobbs died down.

"Arthur, I-I..."

"Shhh. I know."

"You do?"

Arthur nodded, and kissed his forehead.

The taller nation smiled weakly, "Thank you."

**Mr. Knowital - Kelly Clarkson**

Alfred shook his head, pushing the other man away.

"No! Just... Just stop it! You don't own me!"

The man laughed, "I never said I did. But get on with it."

"I. Said. NO!" Alfred roared.

Arthur stepped inbetween the man and Alfred.

He pointed at him, "Stop it. Alfred said no."

The man shrugged, "Who cares what Alfred thinks?"

"Obviously you don't know much about him. You don't have the right to tell him what to do. He's not yourr slave. Leave him alone." Arthur folded his arms.

"I know everything about him." The man nodded.

"You don't know a thing about him." Arthur pushed the man away, and crouched down to Alfred, who smiled.

They stood up together, "We said leave."

Outnumbered, the man backed away.

Alfred took Arthur into an embrace. He smiled, "I love you."

**Hot 'N' Cold - Katie Perry**

Arthur was sick and tired of backing away from telling Alfred.

Today's the day. He thought, I WILL tell him today, or never.

When Alfred turnedup to the meeting point he looked... nervous.

"Arthur... I... Have something to tell you..."

"Me too. You first."

"Ok... Arthur, I've been thinking about this for ages, changing my mind, first I do, then I don't, I'm usually wrong when it's right... But... I finally made my mind up and I... I... Arthur, I love you."

Arthur's eyes widened, and he smiled, "That's what I was going to say."

He gently kissed him on the lips.

**Someone like you - Adele**

Arthur was sat down on a bench on the path, his eyes red and puffy from the tears streaking down his cheeks. Four weeks ago, he'd been dumped by someone he truly loved, and he'd not gotten over it.

America was walking past when he saw his friend.

"Arthur? Are you crying?"

Arthur quickly wiped away tthe escaping tears and looked up.

He shook his head, "No..."

Alfred sat down next to him, "Tell the truth. You have tear streaks on your cheeks." He smiled, "But I'm here now, so you can stop crying."

He wiped away the Brit's tears with his thumb.

Arthur looked into Alfred's eyes.

He smiled, "Thank you." He breathed.

"So... May I ask why you're crying?" Alfred asked.

"Oh... I got dumped. Four weeks ago, but it's all right... I've found someone like him."

**I will survive - Gloria Gaynor**

_At first I was afraid, I was petrified,_

_Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side,_

The song came onto the radio. Alfred sighed. Arthur still hadn't forgiven him for "cheating" on him.

He'd been drunk, and kissed Francis on the cheek as a dare. But the Arthur had walked in and Francis had said that Alfred had done it willingly.

There was a knock at the door.

Arthur sidled in, looking happy and relieved.

Alfred looked up, "Oh. Hey."

"Um..." Then Alfred got a shock. Arthur was blushing a bit, "I'm so sorry... I should have realised that Francis was lying..."

"You believe me then?"

"Of course. Antonio told me the truth. He was bartender that night."

Alfred grinned and walked over to him, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Please forgive me?" Arthur asked. As if it wasn't obvious.

"Oh, I'm fine. I survived."

**You'll be in my heart - Phil Collins**

"Shh, It's ok, Arthur. I'm here, and as the hero, I'll protect you!" He smiled softly.

Arthur looked up at him, "Really?"

"Mmmhmm, You'll always be in my heart." He made a heart shape over his heart with his fingers, "Forever."

Arthur copied, and immediately stopped crying.

"I love you, Arthur."

"I love you too, Alfred."

He smiled.


End file.
